


Birthday Wishes

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, M/M, Slice of Life, and steve will provide them, tony stark deserves good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: It is Tony’s birthday and Steve is feeling particularly generous.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tony Stark! I am ignoring what MCU did and have instead a fluffy, slice of life moment between Steve and Tony, because, yes, they deserve moments like this.

Tony was still asleep when it started. Soft lips pressed to his jawline, kissing in small pecks. Then up to his ear. Again down, small kisses placed along his cheek, corner of his lips, but all short and tender, almost testing. There was a funny, clicking sound of lips with every kiss and the sound and feeling were slowly getting into Tony, making him more awake. At the kisses down his neck, Tony rolled his head around, hiding more into the covers. 

"Steve, stop that," Tony asked in a sleepy voice, but there was a smile already spreading on his lips, contradicting the order. It just encouraged Steve to be a bigger a tease and more kisses followed, trailing some chaotic patterns along brunet's neck. "So annoying," Tony complained, his voice wavering with a giggle. Giving up, he turned around and smiled at his lover, blinking sleepily. "Hi."

"Hi," Steve smiled back, leaning in, this time for a proper kiss. It wasn't a peck anymore, but a slow, languid brush of lips, that felt luxurious and certainly made Tony's head spin. When their lips parted, Steve pressed his forehead to Tony's, they both keeping their eyes closed and soaking in the intimate, sweet moment. "So, you have any plans for today?" Steve asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Even if he tried to hide it, his voice was buzzing with excitement and when Tony opened his eyes, he clearly saw Steve trying to act nonchalant. 

"You mean you don't have any plans for me?" Tony decided to play along.

"Oh, I do," Steve smiled wider, having the whole day planned, including a party with all their friends and teammates, one of the highlights being Captain Marvel and even Nebula and rest of the Guardians joining. Just to maximize the surprise, he tried to keep it all as a secret for a while longer. "I am just asking if you want to do anything in particular. Because I am nice like that," he almost bragged, lips twitching with a short laugh.

"Hm," Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but a smile won in the end. "I can choose whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want," Steve confirmed, nodding.

"Theeen… I want to eat cake. And I mean a real cake, with real heavy cream and butter," Tony saw Steve's face slightly dropping after he made his first wish, "oh yeah, I know about your evil ways and substituting heavy cream with whipped coconut milk-"

"You still ate those cakes!" Steve justified himself. Replacing wheat flour with almond flour, regular milk with plant-based milk. He just wanted Tony to eat a little bit healthier. 

"Because they were cakes, they were good," Tony admitted. He just missed the real thing. "Tiramisu would be great," he thought out loud. Fatty cream cheese, eggs, and strong coffee. Basically, everything he had to limit in his diet.

"Fine," Steve agreed, eyes crinkling with amusement. He could humor his boyfriend. "Anything else?"

Tony paused and swallowed. He was pushing his luck here, but he had to try. "I want to smoke a cigar."

Ah, there it was. Steve clenched his jaws and tilted his head slightly to the side. Tony didn't back down, lasting the disapproving look.

"Half of cigar," Steve finally said. 

"That's like a crime against cigars!" Tony protested, and Steve laughed at his boyfriend's outraged tone. "I am serious, you can't just smoke half of a cigar and leave it, I can't just burn it again, it loses all the flavor-"

Luckily one thing never lost its flavor. Tony was successfully quieted down when warm lips pressed over his, shushing him down in a very good way. Still the best flavor in the world.

"Okay," Steve decided, looking with fondness at his boyfriend when the kiss ended. "Anything else?" he asked, brushing his thumb affectionately along Tony's bottom lip. 

Tony shrugged awkwardly, feeling heat increasing in his cheeks and temporarily stunned with getting his way so easily. Maybe he should push it further and ask for something really ridiculous, like for Steve to wear a sexy bunny outfit for the whole day. Only to test how far he could go. Just Steve was looking at him in that soft, loving way and Tony shamefully had to admit that he liked it and didn't want to spoil it. It was a good feeling.

Steve kissed Tony's nose, and Tony scrunched his whole face, a small, high pitched giggle escaping at the affectionate gesture. "Breakfast?"

Tony nodded. Just as Steve was getting out of the bed, Tony realized something. 

"Ah! Steve, wait!" 

Before Steve could fully get up, he was tugged back, landing on top of his boyfriend, their chests pressed together. 

"Changed my mind," Tony said gleefully, brushing his fingers softly between the hair on Steve's nape, subtly raising his hips up, lining them with soldier's groin. 

Steve smiled. Not so sweet anymore, but more dangerous and predatory. Deep down, he was hoping that it would be how this day started. Just the two of them, spending long, hot minutes and stealing breath from each other. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Steve whispered hotly, sitting up and pulling Tony lower in the bed, positioning him better.

Tony smiled, feeling a little bit giddy, eyes sparkling happily as he watched Steve towering over him, already eating him up solely with his look. It was good to know that even after turning 49 years of age, Steve still saw him as a treat. 

"Happy birthday to me," Tony repeated, watching his boyfriend go down.

After all, how Steve could say no to the birthday boy?


End file.
